This invention relates to sample probe devices. When large amounts of material are marketed, particularly grain, it is desirable to remove a representative sample for analysis. Previously, a hand held probe was manually inserted into the bulk of material. This manual sampling was slow, tedious and tiring for the operator to insert the probe to the full, proper depth. The present invention allows an operator to insert the probe using power assisted machinery from a remote location and receive the sample at that remote location, preferably near the sample analysis equipment.
Previously used power assisted sample probe devices suffered from numerous problems. The probe head, when being inserted into the material to be sampled, sometimes struck an obstacle or the side of the bulk container transporting the material. The lack of a break-away device allowing the probe freedom of movement sometimes resulted in damage to the probe or bulk container or both.
Additional problems arose when the previously used sample probe devices tried to remove the sample taken by vacuum. The vacuum was applied to the entire sample column all at once. Sometimes, instead of drawing the sample out, the vacuum suction tended to pull on the entire column. This caused the sample column to become packed, which required clearing of the jam.
Finally, the previously used sample probe devices, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,671 to Larson, often had one or very few openings to bring sample material into the probe. Such probes also took samples as it moved through the bulk of the material. The result often was an unrepresentative sample with too many fines of sample material, especially since fines are lighter and more easily moved by vacuum than heavier kernels of grain.